slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainba
"I don't understand these timeline's, why is everybody so dreadful? It was contained in my timeline, I'm not giving this one an exception!" -Rainba readying herself to destroy a timeline Appearance Rainba is a prism, she is everything. Story Rainba is an interdimensional entity, she's considered a "God" even though she bares no power of her own in the ﾑﾶｱﾚ乇√乇尺丂乇 or her specific Omniverse Society. The main interest for these claims are that Rainba is seemingly immune to anything, although she can be hurt by specific things. Rainba can be hurt by extremely fast moving water, rugburn due to ropes, and the thorns of roses. The reason for this is very unclear, as nobody seems to recall Rainba, and those who do refuse to talk about her. Rainba is very disconnected from the rest of her Omniverse, as she usually resides in the 00 or 0 class universes (She commonly resides in Universe 001 and observes Universe 000). Behavior Rainba is not an infected teletubby, but she doesn't think coherently, so she can be seen as a threat in the form of a wild animal. Rainba will randomly interfere with the player's map that they're currently playing on, she'll basically take you to the void. What Rainba will do is she'll make the custard bowls black, making them blend in with the player's surroundings, she makes up for it by being easily seen and visible in the dark. Quick fact, if Rainba were to actually have a map, the sounds of Coruscate, Moora, Alli, Sophia, S.O.W., Kate, Raydyent, The group of the Satellite Survivors, the group of the The Solo Sentients, the Scientists, and the renegade demons Csyoxyrin, Tristalline, and Paromalypse. More distant sounds can be heard, the sounds were seen as being mildly high and low in pitch, the colors orange and royal blue were identified, the only other thing researches were able to document would have to be the strange pink square lying on the floor of the void. This pink square is thin like paper, but a hand can phase right through it. The square can turn red from time to time, but it's unknown why this happens. Personality Rainba's persona is a complete mystery as of now, she is a husk in her current state, without mind, soul, or even a coherent body. Connections Rainba seems to exert emotion while the mild high and low pitched sounds and being used. Trivia * Rainba is not of this world, Rainba is no longer of our world. * She's not a physical entity. * Don’ ๔๏ภ’Շ ץ๏ย รєє? ץ๏ย ๔๏ภ’Շ? ฬєɭɭ ՇђคՇ’ร ђย๓คภ ๒єเภﻮร Ŧ๏г ץ๏ย ๔ย๓๒ ยภŦคเг ђย๓คภร Credits Rainba is a 尺卂丨几乃卂 丨丂 几ㄖㄒ卄丨几Ꮆ, 爪爪, 丂卄乇 丨丂 几ㄖㄒ卄丨几Ꮆ. 爪卂ㄚ乃乇 丂卄乇 ㄖ几匚乇 山卂丂 丂ㄖ爪乇ㄒ卄丨几Ꮆ 爪卂ㄚ乃乇 乃ㄩㄒ 几ㄖㄒ 卂几ㄚ爪ㄖ尺 丂卄乇丂 几ㄖㄒ卄丨几Ꮆ ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ʳᴱᴹᴮᴱᴿˢ ᴴᴱ ᴿ ᵢ ��ₒₙ’ₜ ₐₚₚᵣₑ��ᵢₐₜₑ ₕₒ�� ᵧₒᵤ ₛₚₑₐₖ ₒ�� ᵧₒᵤᵣ ��ₒ��. ₘₘ ᵢ�� ᵧₒᵤ ��ₑᵣₑ ₛₘₐᵣₜ, ᵧₒᵤ ��ₒᵤₗ��’ᵥₑ ₚᵤₜ ₜₕᵢₛ ₛₒₘₑ��ₕₑᵣₑ ₑₗₛₑ. ��ₕₐₜ? ₐᵣₑ ᵧₒᵤ ₛₜᵤₚᵢ��? ₒ�� ��ₒᵤᵣₛₑ ᵢ ₖₙₒ�� ᵧₒᵤᵣ ₚₐₛₛ��ₒᵣ��! ᵢ ₖₙₒ�� ₑᵥₑᵣᵧₜₕᵢₙ�� ₐᵦₒᵤₜ ᵧₒᵤ, ᵧₒᵤᵣ ��ᵣᵢₑₙ��ₛ, ��ₐₘᵢₗᵧ, ₑᵥₑᵣᵧₜₕᵢₙ��. ᵢₘ ₜₕₑ ��ₑₘₒₙ ��ₐₖᵢₙ�� ᵧₒᵤ ᵤₚ ₐₜ ₙᵢ��ₕₜ ᵢ’ₘ ₑᵥₑᵣᵧ ��ₑₐᵣ ᵧₒᵤ’ᵥₑ ₑᵥₑᵣ ₕₐ�� ₜₕₑᵧ ��ₒₙ’ₜ ₗᵢₖₑ ₘₑ, ₛₕₑ ��ₒₑₛₙ’ₜ ��ₐᵣₑ ₐᵦₒᵤₜ ₘₑ, ₙₒᵦₒ��ᵧ ��ᵢₗₗ ₙₒₜᵢ��ₑ ᵢ�� ��ₑ ��ₒ ₐ��ₐᵧ ᵢ’ᵥₑ ��ᵢᵥₑₙ ᵧₒᵤ ₜₕᵢₛ ��ₕₐₙ��ₑ ₘₐₖₑ ᵤₚ ᵧₒᵤᵣ ��ₒ����ₐₘₙₑ�� ₘᵢₙ�� ₐₗᵣₑₐ��ᵧ! ��ₐₘₙ, ᵢₜ’ₛ ��ₑₜₜᵢₙ�� ₕₐᵣ��ₑᵣ ₜₒ ��ₑₜ ᵢₙₜₒ ᵧₒᵤᵣ ᵦᵣₐᵢₙ ᵧₒᵤ ��ₒₜ ₛₒₘₑ ₛₑₗ�� ᵣₑₛₚₑ��ₜ ��ᵢ��ₙ’ₜ ᵧₒᵤ ᵢ ₕₐₜₑ ₜₒ ᵦₑ ₜₕₑ ₒₙₑ ₜₒ ₛₐᵧ ₜₕᵢₛ, ᵦᵤₜ ��ᵣₐᵦ. ₜₕₑ. ᵣₒₚₑ. ₒₕ? ᵧₒᵤ’ᵣₑ ₛₐ�� “ₑᵥₑᵣᵧᵦₒ��ᵧ ₕₐₛ ᵢₜ, ᵧₒᵤ ₐᵣₑₙ’ₜ ₛₚₑ��ᵢₐₗ ⱼᵤₛₜ ᵦₑ��ₐᵤₛₑ ᵧₒᵤ ��ₐₙ’ₜ ₜₐₖₑ ��ᵣᵢₜᵢ��ᵢₛₘ” ᵢ ₐₘ ₜₕₑ ₜₕₒᵤ��ₕₜₛ ₜₕₐₜ ₛ��ᵢₘ ᵢₙₛᵢ��ₑ ₘₑ ᵧₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ ₙₒ ��ᵢ����ₑᵣₑₙₜ ��ᵣₒₘ ᵧₒᵤ ��ₑ ᵦₒₜₕ ₖₙₒ�� ᵧₒᵤ’ᵣₑ ₗᵧᵢₙ��! ₜₕₑᵣₑ ᵢₛ ₙₒₜ ₐ ᵦₒₜₕ ₛ��ₑₑₜₕₑₐᵣₜ She’s not real anymore, everybody forgot and I don’t know why Category:Void Walker